Sacrifice
by wingedtokki
Summary: Credit to my friend. Not my concept. A group of terrorists have taken over Roxas' school, Roxas' worst nightmare. What's worse, he's their target. Will he be able to finish what his father had started? I'm doing some RokuNami fanservice.


I'm always bad with these things…

This story is based off a friend and his dream.

Disclaimer: DUDE, I ALREADY OWN NOTHING, WHY DO WE NEED THIS? But really, I DON'T own the story concept or Kingdom Hearts. Why would I? If I did, XION WOULD BE ALIVE.

"_**COME ON, MAN!"**_

"_**Kill him, and his friends."**_

"_**NO!"**_

_BANG—_

3:29:51(…) PM

Roxas shot up panting from his nap in the hall. It was free period for their class. No teachers were around to keep watch of them. The others were forced to stay in their rooms, no matter what.

"BRO." Sora looked to his left.

"Oh, hey guys." Roxas said, as he held his forehead.

Sora, his brother, looked at him, "Ah, old wittle Woxas was sweeping again." He said mockingly.

"You okay, dude?" Riku said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream…"

Sora kept staring, "Why? Were you lucid dreaming?" Sora said jokingly and Roxas punched him playfully on the arm, smiling.

"Nah, I was just tired."

_BANG_

"GAH!" Sora gaped as he slipped on the floor.

Riku looked at them, "Whoa, what was that?"

Roxas helped his brother up. Sudden moments of his dream rushed into his mind. His head shot up, "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Dammit, it's happening,"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Something bad is about to happen, but there's no time to explain. Right now just tell everyone to evacuate, NOW."

Riku hesitated, "What? But, dude—"

"JUST GO!"

The three ran to their classroom as fast as they can. The three burst into the room.

Xion stood up and looked at them as she walked towards them, "Okay, why so sweaty, you three?" she said with an amused face; she leaned over them. Naminé stood up.

Roxas panted, "Guys, you have to leave. Evacuate the building. NOW."

Tidus stood up, "Oh come on, it's not like something bad is gonna—"

_BANG_

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Tidus screamed as people scrammed out of the room.

Riku followed, but looked back at Naminé trying to pull Sora away, who trying to stop Roxas. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE MY BROTHER TO BE KILLED—"

Roxas gripped onto the brunette, "LISTEN TO ME. You have to leave, this is for your own safety, NOW GO!" Sora's eyes swelled, but nodded and ran out the room.

Naminé looked at him, "Roxas? What's going on?"

Roxas just held her, "Something bad… No time to explain. Just, please, go with Riku. Now go!"

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Ventus, Roxas and Sora's brother, yelled as he ran through the halls with the other seniors. As the three turned around, the other classes started to scram as well.

Naminé ran out the room with Riku, but looked back and saw Roxas locking himself inside. She ran back to the door, "Roxas? What are you doing!"

Roxas looked at her, "Finishing what I'm here for. I promise you, I'll come back! Just as you promise me you'll protect them. Now seriously go, before they catch you!"

"I promise, but—"

They then heard a scream from the other end of the hall. They glanced at it for a moment; they then saw Terra, their teacher, collapse, covered in blood.

Xion ran in, "GUYS! COME ON!"

"But Roxas—" Naminé was cut off as Riku was carrying her out. Xion looked at the window of the door. Roxas nodded at her. Xion then began to head out. She stopped at her tracks for a moment and looked back, "I hope you know what you're doing, blondie." And started to run out again.

3:32:38(…) PM

_With Roxas_

Roxas held onto his knife, looking out and around the room. He looked out the window to see everyone safe. But then saw some of them being held back, especially Denzel.

'_What the…'_

The door busted down and Roxas turned around. A flame henchman smirked, "Well, it looks like the crew has a stowaway." He said. He took out two chakrams. A shrill laugh came through the door. A blonde woman with antennae-like hair walked in taking out a set kunais.

The man looked at her, "Why are you here, _**Larxene**_?"

"_**Your children will make a good part of my team…"**_

"_**Xemnas **_wanted to make sure you were doing your job, looting the place.

"_**NO, Xemnas. I'm not going to let you take advantage of me. Not again."**_

Roxas then fell to his knees struggling as he grip onto his head.

"_**Really? With your precious dear at the brink of death?"**_

Larxene laughed again, "What's wrong with the midget, _**Ax**_?"

"_**CLOUD!"**_

"_**AERITH!"**_

"_**Finish her off, Larxene."**_

"_**Yes, Master."**_

The memory left off with a shriek, laughter, and a sound of a slice as it blacked out. Roxas slowly lifted his head at the two.

Axel and Larxene looked at him. They laughed, but suddenly stopped realizing Roxas was charging at them.

4:16:12(…) PM

_With Sora and the others_

A guy with an eye patch came in barking orders at the henchmen, "HURRY UP, YOU DINGBATS! WE HAVE TO BLOW UP THIS SCHOOL!"

Sora, Riku, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Marlene, and Yuna were tied up in groups. Sora, Riku, and Xion were grouped together as were the other girls in a different group.

Xion was moving too much, trying to get out. The guy with an eye patch snickered as he watched Xion struggle to get out. He crouched down to their level and said, "And you guys are burning down with it, poppet. You and your little friends."

Xion, enraged, spit into his working eye. The man screeched in pain and slapped her in the face. He then walked away. Riku shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I think he deserves it."

"All bad guys do, Xion."

Kairi sighed, "What's gonna happen to us now?"

"You heard Eye Patch. We're burning down with the school." Xion said in a sad tone. Marlene started to cry, "B-But, I don't wanna die…"

Xion looked at her, "Don't cry…"

Yuna looked at Sora and Riku, "Where's Roxas?"

"I don't know…" Riku responded.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER, YOU JACKASSES?" Sora yelled. Xion just hit her head on her knees as the others shook their heads.

A silver haired man walked in. He grinned at the group and said, "Exactly, who is this… brother, of yours?"

"HE'S OUR FRIEND." Riku said, gritting his teeth. Eye Patch slapped him in the face. "Take it easy on him, II."

"Sorry, Superior. A part of me just wants to kill these kids." II said, caressing his sharpshooter.

"Patience, II. You will have your chance." The Superior said, looking at Xion.

The Superior then looked at Sora and Riku, "As for your… friend, he must've left you all to die here, or worse…" he then motioned a slit over his neck.

"No… that's not true… it can't be…" Naminé said, tears swelling in her eyes.

Yuna tried to calm her down, "Nam, take it easy."

The Superior laughed, "Face the facts, girl. Your friend doesn't stand a chance. Not when there are 12 of us, not to mention our other henchmen, covering the areas of the school. He's probably dead since it's been half an hour."

Naminé's tears began rolling down her cheeks, "No… he said he'll come back…"

"Don't believe him, Nam, just take it easy. Blondie's alive… He's alive when he says so." Xion said.

"Ah yes, take it easy. You know, SINCE YOU ALL WILL BE JOINING HIM SOON!" II laughed out.

Riku then raised his brow, "Why did you choose this place to blow up, anyway?"

"We're… targeting, a particular figure." The Superior said.

A white, strange, glitchy figure slid in, "**Master, the bomb is ready.**"

The Superior nodded and walked away with II.

Kairi sighed, "I guess it's up to Him, now."

"Dear Lord, hear our prayer, please spare us, spare Roxas, our peers, our loved ones…" Xion and Riku continued to recite their prayer softly, with tears forming in Xion's eyes.

Sora tilted his head to the side, "I wonder what those white things were…"

_BANG_

The group turned to the mullet head who was shot in the heart. They saw Roxas, holding a gun.

"ROXAS!"

The Superior ran in, "Who is—" he paused and stared at Roxas.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mini Cloud."

"Nice seeing you again, Xemnas." Roxas said, gritting his teeth furiously.

Xemnas smirked, "Kill him, and his friends." White figures came flying in, slashing every bit of skin they could find. Riku, Xion, Sora and the others were being attacked.

The fight went on after the group of friends broke out the ropes and the other girls retreated to a safer place. Xion took a knife and started slashing the white figures as Sora, Riku, and Roxas shot at them. Seeing all of them dead and fading away, Xemnas enraged, "KILL HIM!" the remaining eight of the terrorists attacked him.

II attacked Xion, along did a short man with long bangs overlapping his right eye and a stony man with a claymore, as Sora and Riku were trying to counterpart three other men and Roxas was battling out Xemnas and a blue haired man with an X scar across his forehead and his nose bridge.

They managed to defeat them except for Xemnas. Xion had been driven somewhere else while she was fighting the two.

"Well, you really have turned into your father, Roxas. Or should I say… XIII."

Sora was shocked. He then looked to his brother, "What's he talking about, Roxas?" Xemnas smirked.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Xemnas was knocked out by a hit on the back of his head. He fell to reveal Xion holding a thick lexicon. Xion smirked, "You guys thought I died while fighting those two freaks, didja?"

"YES." Sora and Roxas said happily and hugged the raven head. Riku then smirked, "No." The three then looked at him.

Riku snickered, "Do you really think a girl who can give me a black-eye can't kill a seven foot tall body builder?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, "How _did _you kill the big dude, anyway?"

"Yeah, and why didn't you use the claymore instead?" Roxas asked, gripping onto the ethereal blade he had swiped out of Xemnas' hand earlier.

"I'll tell you later." Xion smiled.

"ROXAS!" The four turned to the voice. Roxas was glomped by a tear-stained Naminé. Marlene and Aqua had hugged Xion and Kairi hugged Sora.

What they didn't realize when everyone broke apart from hugging, Xemnas had slowly risen holding a gun. He pointed it at Naminé. Roxas noticed this.

"NAMINÉ." Roxas pushed Naminé out of the way and then through the ethereal blade at Xemnas as—

_BANG_

Roxas looked at his chest. Both of them collapsed to the floor.

Naminé screamed, "NO!" All of them ran to Roxas' side.

Riku turned to Marlene, "Mar, go get help, hurry!"

"No, stay." Roxas said weakly.

Xion looked at Roxas, "Blondie, come on… you can get through this…" Everyone silently let the tears roll down.

Naminé bowed down her head and Roxas placed his hand on her cheek, "Nam, Sora, Xion, Riku… everyone one of you. This was never meant to happen, but it still happened… Let me remind you all each of us are here for a purpose, including me." Roxas coughed. "But never forget, those purposes may be fulfilled. Most of us can't take it easily, because we know how they will be fulfilled."

Naminé can't take on what she's hearing, "Roxas please…"

"Naminé, remember… Wherever you go, I'm with you." Roxas said. His eyes slowly flickered. Riku heard a beeping sound.

Sora was then struck by realization, "The bomb."

"RIKU GO DEFUSE IT!" Xion yelled as Riku already dashed to where it was.

Roxas coughed and looked at Sora as he pulled his hand away from Naminé's face, "Sora. Tell mom and dad I love them. And I promise you; everything will be alright."

"But—"

"Don't worry. I'm with you." His eyes roamed around him, "I'm with all of you. Always." Roxas coughed. His eyes slowly flickered once more, and slowly his vision had been flickering with light. His ears had deafened. He can only see flickering visions of everyone crying and screaming and more people rushing to his aid. He saw Naminé hugged by Xion and Riku, Kairi trying to stop Sora from shaking him, his parents, and his other loved ones.

_I'm finally here._

GEEZ CAN I BE ANY MORE STUPID WITH WRITING THESE STORIES.

Credit to a friend who owns this concept. And I am sorry for killing the essence. At least learn something, people.


End file.
